<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stingers and Fake beards by betawhitewolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029008">Stingers and Fake beards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf'>betawhitewolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grog'ildan soulmate stuff [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A soulmate take on the Wyvern's attack</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grog Strongjaw/Vax'ildan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grog'ildan soulmate stuff [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stingers and Fake beards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another one! I swear I'm gonna do Kraghammer at some point!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being woken up by almost getting tossed out of his bed was not how Vax wanted his third day to go on this airship. </p>
<p>But it seems the gods don't care about that so the Half-Elf wobbles to his feet and tosses his door open eyes wondering the hall as he makes sure both Vex and Grog were okay. And for a second Vax stops himself as he realises that somehow Grog has made it to Vex tier when it comes to Vax's worry. </p>
<p>But that's all pushed aside as everybody starts making their way up the stairs or to the box on Grog's part. </p>
<p>As Vax makes it to the top with everybody all he can think is that it's a damn shame to be attacked on such a nice morning. </p>
<p>As they start to help defend the ship Vax has to wonder if the poor people attacking them know who they are. Though if they did they probably would not have attacked them. </p>
<p>But still Vax digresses as he clicks his boots together and bolts for his sister daggers at the ready. As each of his daggers hit Vax couldn't help but smile a trill of glee flooding his chest as each hit its mark. </p>
<p>The Half-Elf was suddenly distracted as Grog appeared beside him and tossed a chain around the deck railing and his wrist. Vax snorted in amusement but his eyes quickly trailed off to follow the rest of his team as they attacked. </p>
<p>Vax would never get use to seeing his sister get attacked. But watching Pike bolt across the deck in her heavy armor with a potion held out filled him with a kind of warmth that was only reserved for his wierd family. </p>
<p>As Vex gulps down the potion and moves to get around Grog and under his arm to fire an attack he can't help but feel an odd sense of pride for how well the two work together. </p>
<p>Without anything to worry about Vax shoots forward and readies himself for another round of attacks with his daggers. Which they all hit with perfect accuracy that has the Rogue chuckling in delight. </p>
<p>Without any hesitation he turns to the bear at his side and rubs his ears in a  celebratory way. Which was probably way too early as he watches Keyleth plummet over the edge and for a second he panics until he realises that she can just turn herself into a bird. </p>
<p>With that thought he turns back to the fight just in time to watch Grog practically cleave through the damn Wyvern in front of them. The splash of blood arcing through the air was an odd sort of hot when it came to Grog. </p>
<p>But the Wyvern just snarls and stays standing an angry gleam in its beady eyes. Before they know the beast attacks back. </p>
<p>Vax jerks at the phantom sting of teeth in his shoulder before he doubles over as a stinger pierces through his stomach and his muscles clench in agony that he knows is his own. </p>
<p>Vax huffs in pain as he wobbles and tries his hardest to ignore the feeling of eyes boring into him as Grog focuses on him rather than the Wyvern thats taken a nice bite into his shoulder. </p>
<p>But that's all soon out of his mind as both his sister and Grog go tumbling over the edge of the boat. Vax is pretty sure his heart stops for a second. </p>
<p>The Half-Elf barley catches Scanlan's word as he heals him a little bit taking some of the pain with it even if Vax was entirely focused on the hands holding the edge of the ship. </p>
<p>But as soon as they both pull themselves over the railing the Rogue breathes again as he stumbles slightly the pain still pulsing through him throwing him off. </p>
<p>As he recovers his eyes shoot up towards the Wyvern hovering above and without thinking he flings each dagger and grins as each one hits and he watches it plummet over the side. With it gone Vax shoots towards Grog a small shot of panic still in his bones. </p>
<p>But as he gets there Grog shoves past him a nasty gleam in his eyes as he jumps up the stairs in a rather impressive display to the lone Halfling snarling above. Without any hesitation Grog picks him up and chucks him over the edge. </p>
<p>Before they know it, it seems as if the attack is done and as Percy rushes past them to get to the box Vax absently follows Grog as the Goliath stomps up to the small Halfling and holds her over the ship his lips pulled back into a snarl as he interogates her. </p>
<p>Vax just sits back and watches knowing full well that Grog has this as the tiny being In his hand starts sobbing with fear. </p>
<p>The next thing he knows the Halfling is dropped as Vex cries out an angry and exasperated look covering her face. </p>
<p>Vax snorts and shakes his head as his sister pulls her back up and makes sure she isn't going to die before shrugging and offering her a job on the ship. </p>
<p>To be fair they could have let "Teera" drop but they didn't, and their healer did fix her up.</p>
<p>With all of that settled Vax slowly limps his way back below deck as his entire body stung with pain after all he wasn't really feeling like staying up right now. </p>
<p>He had just gotten back to his bed when the door to his room was shoved open and Grog came in a look of worry in the Half-Giant's eyes. </p>
<p>Vax groans and shifts up with a wince, "what's up big guy?" </p>
<p>"Ya look like shit." Grog responds back ignoring his question as he enters the room fully and shuts the door behind him. </p>
<p>"Thanks Grog, honestly what a wonderful thing to say to your soulmate after finishing a fight." Vax snarks with an amused huff. </p>
<p>"It's true." Grog grumbles as he leans back against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. </p>
<p>The two of them stare at each other for a second before Vax sighs and collapses onto the bed with a pained wheeze. Out of the corner of his eye he watches Grog flinch at the phantom ache he surely feels. </p>
<p>"Wan' me ta get Pike?" The Goliath pipes up and Vax waves his hand dismissively. </p>
<p>"Nah let her be I'll be fine by the time we get off this thing." Vax chirps calmly as he lets his eyes slide shut. </p>
<p>"Awright 'den" Grog responds and Vax listens to him move and expects him to leave but instead a large hand gently shoves him over as Grog fits into his bed beside him and tosses a arm over his hip. </p>
<p>"What in the nine hells are you doing?" Vax ask opening his eyes and tilting his head up to look at Grog's face. </p>
<p>"Layin' down wit ya?" Grog grumbles calmly. </p>
<p>Vax just huffs and decides fuck it as he relaxes into his soulmates side and closes his eyes drifting back off into much needed sleep. </p>
<p>By the end of their week long travel Grog has taken to sleeping in Vax's bed. </p>
<p>Which to be honest is perfect for the prank that Vax has had planned since Grog beard popped up.</p>
<p>As Grog sleeps Vax easily settles onto his chest without waking him up and starts to slowly glue rope to the bottom of his chin. As mean as it is he knows the payoff will be worth it. </p>
<p>As he finishes Vax rolls off his chest and into his side as he smirks at the ceiling until he falls asleep. </p>
<p>Sure enough in the morning he's awoken to delighted laughter and yelling as Grog tilts his head back in forth in front of the small mirror in their room. </p>
<p>Vax stays pretend asleep until Grog smacks him on the ass and shoves his face into Vax's to show off the little beard he had going on. </p>
<p>The Rogue huffs as he fights a smile and feigns annoyance instead, "stop smacking my ass to wake me up." </p>
<p>Grog grins at him, "why? Ya don' seem ta be too unhappy 'bout it?" </p>
<p>"Because it's the principle of things, also nice scruff." Grog's delighted smile makes the guilt hit a little harder but it'll still be worth it when the damn thing falls off. </p>
<p>But for now he'll enjoy Grog's happiness and delight in the fact that he'd tricked his Goliath again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed the read! If you did/didn't have a good day/night! See ya later hopefully!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>